


A Fly in the Dark

by Scheherazade_Jaan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Car rides, Drabble, Long drives, M/M, Shikizaya, dark roads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheherazade_Jaan/pseuds/Scheherazade_Jaan
Summary: City people don't get to see the stars. Most of them are too busy anyway, Izaya included.





	A Fly in the Dark

Izaya had never seen such darkness before. It was a darkness so thick the headlights had difficulty piercing it. He felt unsettled.

“Your awfully quiet.”

Izaya glanced at Shiki driving, and looked back out the window into the inky black. “Its dark.”

They were silent.

“Are you afraid?” There was no humor in the question. 

“It does make me nervous” Izaya conceded, “that I can’t see.”

“Hm,” Shiki flicked off the high beam lights as a seldom car passed them, speeding back the way they came. Only with the brights back on was Izaya able to see the wooded area they were driving through. They had been steadily climbing for some time now on this lonesome and winding road.

“You have always lived in Tokyo.”

Izaya was not sure if it was a question but answered eventually, “Yes. My parents as well.” 

What he would give to be back amongst the city lights. 

“Didn’t Shiki-san grow up in Tokyo too?”

A lighter hissed as Shiki lit up. Izaya’s stomach curled with the scent, unable to decide if it was a pleasant curl or otherwise. 

“…your parents as well,” Shiki repeated, “that is rare I suppose. And your grandparents?”

Izaya suddenly felt ill as his question went ignored. “Mm…both grandfathers.”

“Truly from Tokyo then,” the ember of his cigarette dimmed as his hand idled on the steering.

Izaya grew more and more uncomfortable in the stretching silence. He considered asking for a cigarette to calm his nerves. His eyes followed Shiki’s hand, lingering over his lips. Shiki offered him the cigarette as if hearing these thoughts, and to Izaya’s surprise he felt himself decline. Something flickered in Shiki’s eyes as he returned his sight to the road.

Izaya let his gaze settle on the soft glow of blue light coming from the dash. And that was comforting until he realized how much like a fly he seemed, attracted to this light. He looked back out the passenger window, trying to make out his reflection.

“I grew up in the country.”

Izaya waited, but the man simply took a long drag. He could not read his expression. 

They traveled for some time when Shiki slowed the car and pulled into an exit. They followed a narrow road through the dense woods to what appeared to be an old bus stop. From the looks of it, it was no longer being maintained and was very fitting for Yakuza dealings. Shiki killed the engine and along with it unfortunately, the lights. Izaya stayed still, not knowing how to proceed as Shiki exited the vehicle. Already thrumming with nerves, and without any instructions, Izaya verged on panic at being left alone in utter darkness. He unfastened his seat belt and nearly jumped as he heard the rear door open. The car illuminated Shiki sliding into the backseat, a fresh cigarette lit between his lips. Izaya stared at the man until the lights dimmed and disappeared.

“Shiki-San”

“You will get used it.”

Anger and confusion flared as Izaya tried to understand what this was about. Refusing to lose composure, Izaya turned back around in his seat and frowned. He felt blind, he could not see even his hand in front of his face. He put it there just to check. To make matters worse, the deafening silence only amplified the awareness of his every breath and thrashing heartbeat. He attempted to even out his breathing and managed to stop breathing instead. Out of the rearview mirror an orange-red ember glowed bright, reflecting in watching eyes. 

Surrendering all pretense of composure Izaya pawed his way into the backseat, like the damned fly to a light, and tumbled into Shiki’s lap. 

“What are we doing Shiki-san, there really is no need for this.”

The man did not reply but since Izaya made no effort to remove himself, he adjusted him to be more comfortably seated in his lap. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shiki’s neck and leaned against his pressed black collar. 

It seemed as if all other senses were intensified as a result of his lack of sight. He was aware of the stubble against his neck, the whispers of long forgotten cologne, and the rush of blood in his ears. His fingertips traced the sharp fold of white lapels in attempt to be calm.

“I was hoping to show you the stars,” Shiki murmured. Izaya could feel the rumbling words vibrate under his ear. “But the clouds are too thick” He put out the cigarette, and Izaya felt the haze hang in the air around them. He wondered if this is how Shinra must feel when he is with Celty, enveloped in dark smoke. His hands found their way up the back of Shiki’s neck and into the soft short hair. “My mother and I caught our bus to Tokyo from here.” Shiki’s voice was very close. “It feels like it was the last time I bothered to look up at the stars.”

“You would never go back to visit?” The whispered question hung between them as tattooed arms settled over his thighs.

“There is nothing to visit.” A faint smile lilted the words as Izaya trailed a thumb across rough lips. His heart thrummed for an entirely different reason as he was pulled closer, a hand sliding lower past his thighs.

He pulled sharply on an ear, earning a huff from the man underneath him.

“Are you taking advantage of me Shiki-san?” And despite the stifling darkness Izaya knew exactly what face Shiki was making.

“If you let me,” the man smirked.

And he would.


End file.
